Mimikyu
Mimikyu is a rather strange Pokemon first appearing in Gen VII. In addition to being the most non-standard "Pikachu clone" yet, it's also the single most popular Pokemon in the generation and has an extremely memorable presence. What is Mimikyu? Mimikyu is a rather dejected Pokemon. It just wants to be popular, and what's better for popularity than to mimic Pikachu? Putting together a rag, Mimikyu goes around, hoping to be loved. Don't worry, Mimikyu. We do love you. Also, it got its own exclusive Z-move, Let's Snuggle Forever. You don't want to know what's beneath that Pikachu fabric, but your Pokemon sure finds out in that attack. In the Games Mimikyu has a notable role in both sets of Alola games, serving as the totem Pokemon for Acerola's trial in the abandoned megamart. When you reach its room in the back, you find it has a shrine dedicated to Pikachu, and then you battle it. If you're not prepared, it's easily one of the most difficult totem Pokemon to face due to its Disguise ability, meaning it gets to survive any one attack with no damage taken. In Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon, outside of battle, it also causes some more illusions in an attempt to give the trial a more overt horror feel. When you finish the trial, Acerola seems pretty confused since its shrine in the megamart doesn't exist, and then she gets pretty light-headed, both of which are implied to be Mimikyu's doing. Is Mimikyu filled with malice? Is it just a trickster? Who konws? You can catch them in the abandoned megamart, but they're pretty rare. Fortunately, in Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon, you can also get the totem version. It also apparently has some sort of role in Detective Pikachu, but has anyone even played that? In the Anime In the anime, Mimikyu's pretty strange. See, the one that shows up there actually hates Pikachu with a pion and wants to kill it. Naturally, once Team Rocket captures it, it helps them defeat Ash (not for the first time ever, despite what some clickbait-y YouTube titles will tell you). It also performs Team Rocket's first Z-move. Acerola has her own Mimikyu too, but it's dead. Somehow. Why Mimikyu? The most popular choice for a Gen VII rep is Decidueye, so popular that it's typically considered guaranteed. While Mimikyu isn't a Gr-type starter and doesn't show up in Pokken, it's still got a good chance - and potentially a better one than Decidueye, even. Mimikyu is easily among the most popular Pokemon from Gen VII, topping all sorts of fan-conducted polls and coming in second in the official poll (ironically, below Rowlet), and it's become the mascot of the generation akin to Lucario and Generation IV. While its popularity may have come a little too late for it to be added to Smash based on that, it was being used to promote the games even before they came out, meaning Game Freak likely would've told Sakurai to put it in. Additionally, unlike Pichu, Mimikyu wouldn't be a clone at all. Being a Ghost and Fairy-type, it gains access to a wide variety of attacks, as well as others such as Wood Hammer, and as its attack animations show, it does have claws, so it's not just a moving rag. And It's a Pokeball That ends that. Hope you guys like Incineroar, that's probably what we're getting at this point. Trivia *It's Mimikyu, not Pikachu. *It's one of the few Pokemon that doesn't seem to engage in Pokemon Speak 100% of the time, instead occasionally using extremely broken English. *If you see what's under the rag, you'll die from shock. Better that than Shedinja stealing your soul, though. Category:Pokemon Characters Category:Generation VII Category:Ghost Types Category:Fairy Types Category:Singers Category:Wanted Newcomers Category:Pokeballs Category:Deconfirmed